Bolton
by ScottishSkiies
Summary: Danny I am sorry, I'm sorry that everyone now sees you for who you really are, what you really are. I am." DannyDougie DannyOC DougieOC Full Summary inside!
1. The Confession of Love

**Summary: Danny must come to terms with his sexuality when he falls for his best mate. Easier said than done, he continues to see his girlfriend to work his head around everything. Mistake after mistake, Danny must chose life with Dougie or a life with Rose. Dougie tells the story of Danny, and how everything unfolds.**

**Notes: DRAMATIC RIGHT!? I felt intense writting that xD**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Mcfly, story inspired by Hollyoaks :)**

* * *

_Four years ago I moved to Bolton._

_Four years ago I met Danny Jones, my best friend._

_Four years ago I fell in love, with my best friend._

_Four months ago I told him...._

_I'm Dougie Poynter and this is my story_

**Chapter One - The Confession of Love**

I stood in the middle of The Dog, a pub owned by Dannys family that lies in the heart of Bolton. I watched Danny cry and beg whilst an unwanted audience watched. So many noises and yells filled the small pub, and I knew it was all my fault - But I had to do it, didn't I?

**Four months ago**

It was my older sister Jazzies 20th birthday party, I heard yelling coming from the living room I ran to see what was happening. I saw Danny punch Kieth, this chav from our school who was so in love with Dannys girlfriend Rose. Rose was yelling at Danny to stop, I thought I'd jump in before something got broken - Like Dannys nose. Harry, Danny's older brother ran to hold back Kieth whilst I controlled Danny.

"It's not my fault your girlfriend can't keep her hands away from me!" Kieth shouted making kissing noises at Danny.

"I'll bloody kill you!" Danny tried to push his way past but I held him strong. By this time I had figured out that Danny caught Rose kissing Kieth, it wasn't the first time.

"How could you do this to me?" He looked at Rose who tried to hide in the corner shame written all over her face. I pushed Danny back this time, he looked at me confused. I can't imagine what I had looked like.

"Look Danny just walk away alright? You're so much better than her!" I shouted and pointed my finger in Roses face, the room now filled with kids from our school, family members and my girlfriend Lucy. "So much better." I said more caimly.

"What are you talking about!?" Danny shouted at me. All I could hear were chatters and laughter as I ran out of the room into the back garden crying, weeping like a goddamn four year old.

I leaned against the back of the house and put my head in my hands and sobbed.

"Dougie!" Danny ran out of the house, "Oi!" He shook my shoulder "Oi! What's got into you?" I pushed myself off the wall and walked past him.

"You don't want to be around me!" I said through my sobs. Danny grabbed my arm, I quickly withdrew. "You can't say stuff like that then run off!" He shouted, not angry but worried. I threw my arms up like a drama queen, thank god my back was to Danny my face must've been awful.

"Danny just leave it!" I heard Danny sigh from behind me, then lowered his voice. "Why did you say Rose wasn't good enough for me?" He seemed almost frightened of the question, or maybe even the answer.

I sobbed again, "Please don't make me say it." Even to me it sounded pathetic and weak.

"Look at me." He said caimly. I shook my head. "Look at me!" He shouted and grabbed my shoulder. I tried to run past him but he grabbed my arm and the back of my neck. He leaned in as if he were going to kiss me.

"Is she cheating on me?" He said in a low growl. I pushed him away "NO!" I shouted. "It's Kieth innit? Shes cheating on me with Kieth!" He looked like he was about to cry.

"No! I don't know!" I shouted at him.

"Then why are you like this? What's going on?" He demanded.

"I can't." I said weeping.

"Tell me Dougie!" He snapped. I lowered and head and took deep breaths. I looked back up at Danny and wiped my eyes. "You really wanna know?" I asked angierly

"Yes."

"You really wanna know why I think you should split up with Rose?" I asked again. "Yes! Yes I do." He said more desperate.

"It's because i'm jealous alright? Whenever I watch you... with her, it kills me! Because I want to be the one that your laughing with, that your going home with." I lowered my head again and new tears formed.

"What?" Danny said barely above a whisper.

"When I'm not with you I think about you all the time. Then when I am with you I feel like my heart is going to burst!" I looked at Dannys face, he was crying but had such an angry confused look. It scared me, it scared me so much I shouted at him.

"I'm in love with you Danny!" Tears dripped from his face as well as mine. "I am in love with you!" I shouted again before running off into the house and out the front door.

I walked the night streets of Bolton sobbing, every tear full of regret and hate. I fell to my knees in the middle of an empty street and sobbed into my hands.

* * *

**Reviews=New chapters. :) **


	2. The Confusion

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two: The Confusion

On Monday I walked into school, hoping I wouldn't run into Danny. I ran into someone much worse.

"What the hell happened Saturday night? I tried calling you." My girlfriend Lucy questioned. "Nothing, I was tired and I had a couple of drinks." I shrugged my shoulders and opened my locker, a note fell out.

"What's that?" Lucy pointed to the folded piece of paper on the floor. I bent down to get the paper, It had _Dougie_ written on the front in Danny's hand writing. "Well are you going to open it?" A voice said from behind me. I turned around to come face to face with Rose.

"Oh Rose, I am really sorry about Saturday night I didn't mean it!" I sighed. I didn't mean it, even though she's the girlfriend of the man I am in love with she's still one of my best mates.

Rose gave a small smile, I knew I was forgiven. "It's alright Dougs, Danny came over to mine that night and we made up." She winked.

"Ew." I scrunched up my face and laughed, deep down inside I wanted to cry. Lucy smiled and jumped up and down then hugged Rose.

"I'm so happy, you too are perfect together." I rolled my eyes, I hate girls.

"Have you seen Danny this morning?" I blurted out. Rose shook her head no and continued to gossip with Lucy, I _really_ hate girls. Whilst they talked I took this moment to open the note.

_Room 005 Art. -Danny _

I knew what this meant. I closed my locker and began my death walk to the art room. I heard Lucy and Rose calling my name behind me who were now joined by our other mate Nancy.

I got to the room and stood in front of the door, I looked down at the handle wondering if I should go inside. That decision was made for me when the door swung open and I was pulled inside by an angry Danny. He closed the door and faced me.

"I don't want to do this." He said looking back at the door.

"Danny-"

"You don't get it! I am not interested, you are wasting your time!" He walked closer to me and backed away again. "Okay first of all you invited me here! So don't snap at me." I flung my arms around like a crazy person. "Yeah to tell you that!" He yelled back.

"I understand that you're angry." I said calmly. "Oh gee thanks." He said sarcastically. This hit me the wrong way.

"Don't you think I'm angry at myself for what I said!" I yelled so loud the whole school probably heard. "I don't care how you feel, you don't go around saying things like that!" He yelled back in a loud whisper.

I sighed "Yeah..." I sat down on a chair closest to me. "I know what I said was wrong, but I felt -" I took a deep breath not knowing what to say "- We're friends aren't we?" I asked desperately.

"No-" He stammered and put his hands in his pockets "-You're not." I wasn't sure what he meant, but I knew I took it the wrong way.

"Yeah, okay if that's your decision I accept it." I was very close to crying but held back. He just stood there with his hands in is jacket pockets and a clenched jaw. "Cos I know I've ruined us as mates," I began to cry, I stood up and walked over to Danny. "Danny have you any idea of how I feel about myself right now? Huh?" He continued to stand there not looking at me, no expression. "I mean I hate myself for what I've done!" I began my drama queen routine again. "I'm disgusted" I whispered, I knew he heard me because he looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"But that's it alright? From now on I'll stay out of your life." I pushed pasted him and walked towards the door. "What?" He said from behind me. I growled with anger and walked back to him, "Yeah. I'll stay away from you, I'll stay away from everyone. I'm leavin'!" I yelled in his face.

I walked to the door and placed my hand on the door knob. He stepped in front of me and placed his hand on the door to prevent me from leaving. "So you're just going to take the cowards way out then?" He spit in my face. "Get your hand off the door Danny." I said through my teeth.

"What am I going to tell people when they ask why we're not talking." He refused to move. "They won't even care cos I won't be here!" I yelled in his face. I opened to door only to be slammed shut again by Danny. "Get away from the door."

"I don't want you to go!" He yelled and banged his fist against the door, "I don't want you to go!" He yelled a second time and walked away. He took a few deep breaths.

"I still want you as a mate." He said quietly. "Are you serious?" I asked as a rhetorical question but he just shook his head. "You're the best mate I've ever had, I don't want that to change." He sounded conflicted and hurt.

"Well, I'm glad we can stay mates then." I gave him a small smile. "Alright." His voice was scratchy, he cleared his throat. "And as long as I can keep you as a mate, I can just forget about the feelings I had for you." He frowned his eyebrows and sat down on the chair were I sat earlier. He shook his head and played with his fingers.

"It's okay Dan, I can do it." I let out a small yet reassuring laugh. "So you can just switch off like that?" He looked up at me, I looked away and shrugged. "Yeah! I mean they weren't they to begin with where they?" I tried to sound upbeat and cheery but completely failed. "So we'll just go back to how things were." I looked back down at him and this time he looked away.

"I'll even stick with Lucy." He stood up. "What? So your going to carry on with that?" His angry rising a little. "Yeah." He shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck whilst I continued to talk, "She's great and - and I really like her. Plus she's a blond." I laughed hoping he'd join in. He didn't.

"Look are you sure about this?" He sighed. "Yeah I can do it." Those were my famous last words.

The rest of the school day went on uneventful, I said I'd meet Danny after school and we'd go back to his flat. We walked to The Dog and stop to say hello to my sister who worked at the bar. We walked, no ran up the stairs from the pub and into Danny's flat.

"Hello? Mum? Tom?" Danny called out the names of his family members, I was praying Tom Danny's stepbrother wouldn't be there. He's evil. He turned to me "Looks like we are alone."

"Oh hello boys!" I heard Danny's stepfather Jack from behind us, guess we aren't alone. Danny looked disappointed. "How was school?" I couldn't help but laugh at Jack he was like a little grey haired leprechaun, Irish accent and all. "Good, finales are coming up so Dougie and I have to study." Danny answered taking his and my bag and place them on the floor by the couch.

"Oh I can take a hint then, I'll be downstairs if anyone needs me." Jack smiled and walked out the door. I walked over to Danny in silence and sat on the couch, he sat next to me.

"I'm glad we can still be mates ya know." I said out of nowhere. Danny smiled, "Me too." There was silence, I knew there was something on Danny's mind and I knew he was to afraid to say it.

"What's on your mind?" I thought I'd help. "Well, if I ask you something will you answer it honestly?" I nervously shook my head. He moved himself so his knee was bent on the couch so he could face me.

"Are you - I mean do you, ya know." I just stared at him. "Do you fancy guys?" He asked nervously. I chuckled, "You mean am I gay?" I raised my eyebrows and he shook his head almost shameful. "No Danny, I am positive I am not gay." Okay so these were my famous last words. I seemed to have a lot. "Oh.." Danny said and gave a small smile never reaching his eyes.

Not another word was said besides us asking each other questions for are exams coming up. Danny's mum Poppy walked in with two bags that held suits in them. "Boys! Look what I have!" We laughed as she danced in the kitchen holding our suits. "There your suits for the dance!" She sung, "I take it your taking Rose and Lucy." We both said yes at the same time, Poppy walked around the couch to stand in front of us. She held out the suits and smiled.

"Come on, try them on then." We both sighed in frustration. "Mum, do we really have to?" Danny whined. "Yes." He said simply and threw the suits at us. We got up and as I walked by Poppy she purred at me. My eyes grew wide, and she laughed. What a weird woman.

We walked into Danny's room without a word and stood in separate corners facing the wall, backs to each other. We both began to undress, awkward as this was I turned to look at Danny to catch him already looking at me. We both turned back to our corners as fast we could. I was down to my knickers when I looked back at Danny again, he was just starting to pull his trousers. I turned back and spoke.

"You always this slow?"

"Yes." He answered fast. I could tell he was looking at me, I could feel his eyes scanning my body. We finished changed and walked into the living room. "Oh don't you boys look dapper!" Poppy squealed. Then I noticed the camera in her hands, great.

"C'mon stand close together and let me take a picture." We both rolled our eyes and stood shoulder to shoulder. "Now put your arms around each other, don't be shy!" We did as we were told and Poppy snapped a couple of pictures. "Genius!" She smiled and just walked out the door, very weird woman. We quickly removed our selfs from our poses.

I cleared my throat "Well I should be going, I'm sure Jazzies off her shift by now." I said awkwardly.

"Yeah, I'll uh see you tomorrow then yeah?" I shook my head and walked for the door. Danny followed me down to the pub and waved as I left.

Danny sat at the bar still in his suit. "What's with the suit?" Tom said to Danny from behind the bar. "There's a dance off for the school tomorrow." Danny replied. "I remember my school ball I snogged about twenty different girls that night." Tom said leaning onto the bar, he looked over at Danny who just looked annoyed. "Not something you wanted to hear I'm sure."

"How'd you guess?" Danny said sarcastically. "So why do I get the impression you're not looking forward to tomorrow?" Tom asked in his thick Irish accent. "I am." Danny replied flatly.

"But?"

"But nothing." Danny rolled his eyes. Even though Tom was a complete asshole, he could be helpful and this was on of those times.

"Okay Danny I may be a complete wanker to you but I know when something is wrong. You're not going to dump Rose are yea?" Danny shook his head. "No! Of course not, it's just-"

"Ah it's just that there's someone else." Tom smirked. "We haven't done anything" Danny sighed. "Somebody has told me _they_ loved me." Danny blurted out.

"Oh, do you like _them_?" Tom picked up a glass and began cleaning it with a rag. "No, _there_ mate! Aren't _they_?" Danny said talking more to himself then Tom. "Well have you told _them_ that?" Both Danny and Tom realising they haven't been using _she _or _her_, but _them_ and _they_.

"Yes I have."

"And?"

"And- _They _said it was a mistake." Danny rubbed his hands over his eyes. "Oh, that old chestnut" Danny looked up at Tom desperately. "What am I suppose to do?"

"Dunno, but in my experience once the "L" word is out of the bag, there's not a way of going back."

* * *

**Am I the only one annoyed with all the 'Girls from America meet Mcfly and fall in love' storys? **


	3. The Kiss

**Chapter Three: The Kiss**

It was the night of the dance, I had picked up Lucy and we were on our way to the school. It was our normal routine, Lucy rambles whilst I ignore her. Don't get me wrong I really liked Lucy at one point. She had short blond hair that hung just above her shoulders and big green eyes, what's not to like? She's great, but she's not Danny.

"Did you get the beer?" I asked Lucy, our plan was to sneak beer into the dance, no one would really notice anyways. "Yes, it's all in my bag." She replied.

The second we walked into the dance being held in the cafeteria Lucy ran to meet Rose and Nancy, which Nancy already looked tipsy. I walked up to Danny who was just standing by our table looking bored.

"Alright?" I asked handing him my beer I had in my hands. He took a drink and handed it back. "Yeah, just not really up for this." He shrugged. After moments of silence he spoke again.

"So you and Lucy came together then?" He had an angry face but sounded perfectly pleasant. "Yeah, it's cool."

"Is it?" He asked harshly. "Yes, it is." I answered back more harshly. Just then Lucy ran up and put her arms around my neck, what timing she has.

"Oh Dougie please come dance with me it's my favourite song!" She whined. She grabbed by hand and tried pulling me "But it's against all my musical beliefs!" I protested.

"Pleeeease!" She begged again. I turned to Danny and handed him my beer "If I'm not back in five, call the cops!" I told him, he laughed and shook his head.

Soon enough Danny and Rose joined us on the dance floor, Rose had her long brown hair pulled back and a tight red dress on. How was I meant to compete with that? Impossible.

"Hey guys let's macarana!" Nancy stumbled over. "You've got to be joking." I laughed at Nancy in disbelief. "C'mon, get in the spirit Dougs!" She slapped my shoulder. "Well, it's more of Lucy's cup of tea."

"Music snob!" Both girls shouted at once. I just wanted out of there, "Um Luce have Nancy dance with you, I need the toilet.・I grabbed the giant bottle of Rum out of Nancy's hands and walked to the nearest door.

I leaned against the door frame and watched whilst Danny and Rose exchanged their first 'I love yous' it killed me. Danny kissed Rose, whilst in the middle of their kissed he looked at me. He pulled away from Rose still looking at me, I walked away. I knew he saw me staring, I was embarrassed.

I walked down the hall that lead to the gym, only to be followed by Danny. "You're not fooling anyone ya know." He called from behind me, I turned to face him. "What?" I knew what he was talking about but I had nothing else to say.

"You and Lucy." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "What's that got to do with you?" I took a drink from the bottle of Rum I'd taken from Nancy earlier.

"Nothing nothing, I suppose it's not right though." He scuffed. "Well unless you want me to smack you I suggest you leave me alone." I snapped and walked for the gym. I walked into the gym which had random equipment laying around. I kicked a football and sighed.

"So uh are you alright?" Of course Danny had followed me, what kind of story would this be if he didn't. "Yeah, you know." I shrugged and leaned against a gymnastics hurdle. Danny sighed, "You sure?" He asked walking closer. I paused to think about my answer.

"I'm okay." That wasn't entirely a lie, but it wasn't the truth either. 滴ow about you and Lucy?・He asked walked past me and stopping in front of a football goal. 擢ine.・I replied flatly. He turned to look at me, 添eah?・He asked quietly.

"Never better!" I said loudly, my voice echoing in the small gym, I could feel myself becoming more incoherent as I took another drink. Danny laughed a little and walked so he was standing in front of me.

"You know what you said to me at Jazzie's party-"

"Danny!" I interrupted. "No no no look, it's okay. I have been thinking about it and," He paused and sighed "Maybe it's not your fault."

"What?" My voice squeaked. "I don't know! Did I mislead you?" He began walking in circles. "Mislead me how?"

"I don't know did I give you the wrong signals?" He walked closer to me.

"The wrong signals?"

"Did I mess with your head?"

"No no no."

"Did I?媒

"No! But your messing with my head now so just SHUT UP!" I shouted in he's face and walked away. "Um, okay?" Shockingly he didn't yell back. "Okay." He said again.

"Sorry." I mumbled and handed him the bottle of Rum. He took it with a smile.

"How are things going in there?" I leaned my elbows on one side the the hurdle, he did the same on the other side. "Horrible, I hate dancing." He laughed. "Yeah, me too." There was silence, not an awkward one but a nice kind of silence.

"We're okay aren't we?" Danny asked placing his hand on my arm giving it a light squeeze, a sign of affection he'd show often. I smiled at the normality and replied, "I hope so."

"It's been a mad couple of days ey?・He took a drink as I silently agreed.

About a half an hour later, we were gone. I wasn't nearly has drunk as Danny, it's funny how alcohol can bring out real emotions.

"Woo hoo, it's been a top night!" Danny shouted as he jumped on some gym equipment. He fell back and I caught him as if it where a trust exercise.

"You're drunk!" I laughed as he straighted himself out. "Hey hey hey, you know what?" He asked turning around facing me. "I don't know Danny what?" I humoured him.

"I don't care that you're gay." He said. "What?" I whispered. "If you're gay! I don't care!" He shouted. "Keep your voice down" I tried hushing him, you can never reason with a drunk.

"I am not ashamed, to say it!" Stepped up on low hurdle and pumped his fist in the air. "Yeah cos you're not the one who will get queer bashed!" I began freaking out a little, scared someone might hear.

"Look, if anyone messes with my mate," He kicked his foot in the air "I'll give 'em on like that." He stumbled. and stepped off the hurdle with a laugh. I grabbed his shoulders and steered him away from the gym equipment. "Listen we will talk about this tomorrow." I laughed.

"As long as you know I'm fine with it." He waved his hand to juster me in, I leaned in closer to him. "I am cool with the gays." He whispered.

"That's nice to know." I thought it would be better to just shake my head and go along with Danny's drunk ramblings.

"Because I am not going to lose you, you're the bestest mate I've ever had." He slurred. "I am not going anywhere!" I declared.

"Good! I'd rather have a gay mate than no mate." He made a face, that really annoyed me. "Danny I am not gay!" I said angrily. "Psh, whatever" He said sarcastically.

"Look I'm with Lucy alright?" My anger raising trying the hide the fact that I was indeed gay, he knew it as well. "Oh and that's what you want is it?" He suddenly sobered up. "Yes!" I squeaked, damn my high girly voice.

"And where's it going? It's not fair, it's not fair on Lucy." Danny Jones, only logical when he is drunk. I sighed "I'll sort it, I will."

"Alright." Danny said suddenly happy with himself. He grabbed by shoulder, "Hey, come 'ere come 'ere," He grabbed the collar of my suit "Remember this, I love you!" I stopped smiling, I could feel his breath on my lips. He was close, to close. "I love you." He said again. I am not sure who kissed who but it had happened, there I was standing the middle of my school gym kissing my best mate. Little did we both know, we had an audience. We had both heard Lucy gasp standing near the doorway of the gym. Danny pushed me back and looked at Lucy.

"Shit, Lucy." He gasped. I made eye contact with Lucy and she sobbed. She took off running towards the dance, towards all our school mates, towards all our teachers. Naturally Danny and I run after her, but we where to late.

Lucy sat there sobbing at our table whilst Rose and Nancy tried to calm her down. Lucy stood up as we made our way to the table. "Tell them what you just did!" He screamed. I looked around and as I guessed, everyone was staring at us.

"What?" Good idea Danny, play dumb. "You two kissing!" She screamed. "That's ridiculous!" Danny yelled back.

I looked around at the disapproving faces of my peers, then I ran. I couldn't help it I was scared. I learned from my father that running away from your problems work. Well not in this case, thanks Dad.

* * *

**Thanks for your reviews! Sorry this took forever, I took a trip to Central London with my brother. It was a well needed holiday. But back in Scotland (sadly) and ready to upload loads more. Yay! **

**Sorry for any mistakes I uploaded this in the wee hours of the morning xD.**


End file.
